singing her soul
by twilightmamaof3
Summary: edward watches bella as she looks at an old video of her singing when he was gone. Very fluffy. one-shot mabe more its up to you. DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHEING. song-fic
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: takes place when edward comes back from new moon and sneaks a peak in bellas room to see if she is sleeping.**

**chapter 1: singing to me her soul**

**bella's pov:**

I had just came back from italy and I woke alone. A note from edward on my pillow

_bella my love_

_I had to go change and go for a quik hunt_

_hope you do not wake whilst I am gone_

_but if so know that you have my heart I have _

_left it with you._

_love edward_

stupid unreliable vampires! what if he leaves again! I remember after I got out of my comatose state the anger I had…..

_flashback_

"_come on bella it will be fun" jessica said like she dint really give a shit at all. I looked at my friends at the lunch table for the first time in months. "Fun?" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice. "You know what fuck your fun!" I said and stomped to the hall_

_angela chased after me. I heard jessica call me a "bitch" but I dint care. "Bell!" angela yelled comeing to me placeing her hand on my shoulder. "Bella look at me!" she said sharpley. I turned torwards her. "I hate him!" I said tears soaking my face. "Listen to this" angela said handing me a cd. I looked at the cover "evanescence". "It helped me with my break ups" She said a small smile forming as she walked away. I ran to my truck not careing if I missed class. There was a note on the cd._

_bella_

_show the world how you feel sing the songs call me when your sober_

_and my immortal at the talent show tommarow._

_ang_

_end flashback_

That's just what I did to I went to the talent show and got first place. I walked to my desk looking in the drawer it held two disks the cd from angela,, and the talent show that angela vidio taped. I pulled the dvd out and popped it in my laptop pushing play.

_video:_

_I walked onto the stage shyley. "isabella swans first performance call me when your sober" The principal said and walked off stage giving me an encourageing nodd. I walked right up to the microphone. "Um this is a song I would like to dedicate to my ex-boyfriend the plots off but the feelings are the same." I mumbled as the music started._

_I was going to put all my anger into this. My facial expression changed from shy to angry as I began singing…._

_**don't cry to me, if you loved me**_

_**you would be here with me**_

_**you want me come find me**_

_**make up your miiiiind!**_

_**shoulda let you fall, lose it all**_

_**so mabe you can remember yourself**_

_**cant keep believing, your only decieving **_

_**yourself and im sick of the lies!**_

_**and your to late**_

_**don't cry to me if you loved me**_

_**you would be here with me**_

_**you want me come find me make up **_

_**your miiiiind!**_

_**couldn't take the blame**_

_**sick with shame**_

_**must be exhosting to lose **_

_**your own game.**_

_**selfishly hated , no wonder your**_

_**jaded you cant play the victem this **_

_**tiiiiime**_

_**and your to late**_

_**so don't cry to me**_

_**if you loved me you **_

_**would be here with me**_

_**you want me **_

_**come find me**_

_**make up your mindddd! **_

_**(tears ran down my face)**_

_**you never call me when your soberrrr**_

_**you only want it couse its over**_

_**oh its overrrr!**_

_**how could I break were over**_

_**how could iiiiii if you were **_

_**never mine!**_

_**so don't cry to me**_

_**if you loved me you would be **_

_**here with me**_

_**don't laugh at me just get your **_

_**things ive made up your mind.**_

"_thank you" video bella said._

I then felt a hard hand on my shoulder. I looked up my tear bleared eyes seeing my adonis that had left me. The man I risked my life for. The man that hatefull song was

dedicated to. "Im sorry" I sobbed. Edwards face was a mask of pain. He said notheing just wrapping his stone arms around me. "No love, im sorry" he whispered into my hair.

"Ill never leave you again"

**A/N: so what did you think? should I wright another chapter with her singing my immortal? or leave it at this? r+r let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter#2: he won't leave**

**Edwards's pov:**

I held my love in my arms soothing her. It truly broke my heart that song so much pain and anger. "I will never leave again" I said stroking her hair. "Love?" she looked up at me the pain clear in her eyes and the sorrow just like in the video I could see the pain in her eyes. And that hurt me knowing it was my fault. "What did the principal mean first song?" I asked wiping her tears away, glancing at the video of that vial Jessica singing 'don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me.' Sorry jess my girl is so much better.

Bella sniffled. "When we picked our act the principal said we had to chose something to do if we want a different act, in my case a song" she said softly. I nodded. "Well I won and I kind of sang another song" she said getting more silent as she went on. I smiled urging her to go on. "May I hear?" I asked trying not to push her too much. "I don't know" she said biting her lip. "It was how I was feeling its nit pretty" she mumbled. "You may hate me for it" she said tears again coming down.

"Its ok love I want to know" I said putting on a brave face but not really ready to see more of the pain I had soused her. "Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded smiling at her. "Bella its ok" I urged her. She contemplated for a minute and then fast forwarded.

_Video:_

_The principal stood on stage waiting for the audience to hush. "Ok" he said once everything went silent. "All of our contestants did wonderful but our winner is…Isabella swan" The crowd cheered as Bella walked back up on stage I noticed she was wearing the dress from her birthday. I broke but I dint show it. Bella was watching me intently. The principal handed the mike to Bella and walked off stage. _

"_Thank you" Bella mumbled into the mike. "I dint expect to win but I have another song about my ex-boyfriend I know you all knew Edward or knew of him well this is how I felt about him and why I was so torn when he left" Bella was pouring her soul out to the crowd not caring. "This is my immortal by evanescence" _**I gasped because the name cause that's what I was. Bella looked at me then back at the screen as she began to sing with the video **

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried ide wipe away all of your tears**

**When you scream**

**Ide fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me.**

**You used to captivate me **

**By your resonating love**

**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind (me)**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real**

**There's just too much **

**That time cannot erase**

**When you cried I wipe away all of yer tears**

**When you'd scream ide fight away all of yer fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me **

**I've been alone all along**

**When you cried ide wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream ide fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**Oh, me, oh, me, oh.**

**End video**

Bella had tears running down her face. God how I had hurt this woman I am a monster. "I'm sorry my love" I sobbed grabbing her in my arms and holding her as tight as her fragile body would let me. "I just want you forever" she cried. Our eyes met for a moment. I could see the truthfulness in her eyes. I leaned in kissing her with all my might. Then laying my head on her shoulder taking a deep breath I bit her. "We will be together for forever and eternity" I promised just as she blacked out. I jumped from the window and began my run with my love to our home.

**A/N: so what did ya think? U wanted another chap so here it is hope you liked it r+r**


End file.
